wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Icicle
Princess Icicle is a royal female IceWing dragonet and was a former student attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet and a clawmate to Sora. She is the niece of the late ruler Queen Glacier and cousin to the current queen, Snowfall. She was originally directly in line for the throne but became indirect, due to Snowfall becoming queen. She has two brothers, Prince Winter and Prince Hailstorm. Hailstorm, the eldest brother, was trapped in the Sky Kingdom in the form of Pyrite by Ex-Queen Scarlet. This was why Icicle had attempted to murder Starflight, and then had plans to kill the other three Dragonets of Destiny who were residing in Jade Mountain, as Scarlet had made a deal with Icicle: if she had murdered the original four Dragonets of Destiny at Jade Mountain, then she would return the living Hailstorm to her. Icicle figured that she could return back to the Ice Palace with honor and glory among the IceWings for bringing her brother back, regardless of which dragons she killed along the way. She escaped from Jade Mountain after she was stopped from murdering Starflight by Moon, Qibli, and Winter. Her backup plan, in case she failed, was to the travel to the Rainforest Kingdom to try and murder Queen Glory. Since Glory was the Dragonet of Destiny who had ruined Scarlet's face, Icicle thought that killing her would make up for failing to kill the four Dragonets back at Jade Mountain. However, she failed to do so and was tranquilized by a RainWing tranquilizer dart. She is currently awaiting trial in the Ice Kingdom. Appearance Icicle has pale-silver, gleaming white scales that had always been more pristine and glittering than everyone else's , described to be clean and shiny, even after hunting and clubbing a walrus to death by her brother Prince Winter, and glittering, pale arctic blue eyes . Icicle plunged into the frigid ocean six times a day back in the Ice Kingdom because she believed a glittering dragon is a more menacing dragon. She believes that the most pristine dragons should get to go in the First Circle and that grubby, dull dragons belong in the Seventh Circle. She is bigger than Winter, and has lethally sharp claws and gleaming teeth. She was also noted to be haughty-looking and aloof, and has a smooth, high-pitched voice. Personality Icicle is fierce and proud, probably due to her parents having high expectations of her and her ranking that used to be in the first circle. She seems to be slightly concerned about her appearance, saying it makes her more menacing. She appears to be very secretive, hiding dangerous plots from even her own brother, Winter. She believes that Winter is weak and harmless. She is also vicious and determined, not hesitating to kill or harm others to get what she wants, and thinks "killing is easy enough". Despite this, Icicle sometimes shows a softer side, such as when she feels guilty for failing her elder brother, Hailstorm, and puts herself through a lot of pain so she doesn't have to watch him die in front of her. She cared about Hailstorm much more than Winter. Biography Pre-Series Icicle was confirmed by Moon and Sora to have killed Crane in the small battle between the IceWings and MudWings during the War of SandWing Succession before the Dragonets of Destiny came to the Mud Kingdom. She killed Crane by slitting her throat, grinning at Sora as she flew away. When Sora was placed in the same cave as Icicle, she was driven almost to madness and decided that Icicle needed to be brought to justice. This is the reason for her two assassination attempts on Icicle in Moon Rising, which failed and effectively dished out critical damage to several other dragonets. This includes accidentally killing two of her fellow students, Carnelian and Bigtail, and injuring a third, Tamarin. ''Moon Rising She joined the Jade Mountain Academy at Queen Glacier's insistence, and became clawmates with Sora. When Moon came back from talking to Stonemover on her first night, she heard that a dragon was speaking to Ex-Queen Scarlet with a dreamvisitor. Darkstalker didn't want to tell Moon who was contacting Queen Scarlet, because he knew her fate would end in her death. Sora figured out that she was the one who killed Crane, and tried to kill Icicle to avenge Crane's death. Sora bombed the history cave with a dragonflame cactus, accidentally killing two innocent dragons (Carnelian and Bigtail), and injuring a third (Tamarin), instead of Icicle, and attempted another time by scraping off a stalactite on the ceiling of the Prey Center. Icicle survived both attempts, and then tried to kill Sora and Starflight. Moonwatcher figured out that she was the one who was contacting Scarlet, but Icicle said that she was doing this to get her brother Hailstorm back. She tried to convince Winter that she was doing this for Hailstorm, but Winter objected and fought back by smacking her across the face with his tail. She then later escaped out of a nearby window, her next target being Queen Glory. Winter Turning Icicle was found on the destroyed NightWing Island with bloodshot eyes, because she had not slept in four or five days. She did this because she didn't want to hear Scarlet tell her that she had failed and that her brother was dead by dreamvisitor. She mentions her plans to assassinate Glory, and Kinkajou unexpectedly tackles Icicle and pins her to the ground. Right before Kinkajou is about to be killed by the IceWing, Deathbringer and Queen Glory arrive and tranquilize Icicle, who is desperately screaming at Winter that he should keep her awake, because Ex-Queen Scarlet might appear in her dreams. She is arrested and transported to the healers' hut, unconscious. Before the effect of the tranquilizer dart sinks in, she begs her brother to keep her from falling asleep. Winter tells her to make a deal with Scarlet, saying that if he kills Glory, the SkyWing will release his brother. Icicle does so. Moon reads her mind, trying to learn where Scarlet is. She also finds out about the deal, but she does not believe Winter will go through with it. She is later seen flying with Queen Glacier back to the Ice Palace after Glory allows her to return to the Ice Kingdom. Her punishment was up to Glacier, on the condition that there would be a cutting of the Moon Globe Tree for the RainWings and NightWings. Family Tree Quotes ''"I see how ''you benefit from this plan, but I'm not hearing any guarantees for me. Killing is easy enough, but if I kill them, how do I know you'll tell me the truth? And what happens to him if they catch me?" "Besides, she's dangerous, ... Whether she's still working for Queen Scarlet or... not." "Even Queen Ruby hasn't agreed to pardon that dragon, ... She's been banned from the SkyWing palace, hasn't she?" "I'll send a messenger to Queen Glacier tonight."'' "How adorable, a RainWing with a crush on my brother." ''- A thought. ''"I have a question." "About that SkyWing, ... The one who burns everything she touches. Have there been other dragons like that in history? Aren't they terribly dangerous? I mean, even frostbreath doesn't work on her. So how have tribes dealt with dragons like that in the past? Is there a way to kill her?" "By the teeth of the great Ice Dragon, this is boring as sand." - A thought by Icicle when she was impatient during the teachers' talk about the cave explosion. "Isn't that cute. A RainWing with a crush on my brother." - A thought about Kinkajou. "Good, pfft. Would you rather be good or strong?" ''- To Winter ''"Only one dragon. So I know exactly who to kill." ''- About Sora after a falling stalactite almost kills her. ''"You don't understand, you idiot!" ''- To Winter when he stops her. ''"Yes—and if I had succeeded in killing the prophecy dragonets for Queen Scarlet, she would have given him back to me. To us. But instead you’ve killed him all over again. And now you have to live with that forever." - To Winter after she revealed that their brother Hailstorm is still alive. "You are the worst kind of dirt covered whale chum." ''- An insult to Winter after he'd stopped her from hurting Starflight and Moonwatcher. ''"Fine. I hope you choke on a walrus and die." - To Winter after he stopped her from killing Starflight and hurting Moon. "Why are you here? ... To ruin yet another of my plans? You don't feel satisfied that you've already guaranteed Hailstorm's death?" "Could be worse. I could look like you." - To Kinkajou, after a remark on how bad she looks from not sleeping. "I don't need ''your help, of all dragons. You don't have the claws to do what needs to be done. And she's probably killed him by now anyway."'' - To Winter "I haven't spoken to her. ... I can't-- I don't want to see her-- to admit I ''failed-- ''your fault-- but what if she kills him in front of me-- or what if he's already dead... and she shows me his body..." "If I don't sleep, then she can't get to me. She can't visit my dreams if I don't have any. Ha ha!" - To Winter and the others when they found her on the NightWing island. "I don't need to sleep, ... Whenever I get tired, I lie down beside the lava until the pain wakes me up." "If it were that easy, I'd have done it, ... I've considered all the options, trust me. There's only one way to save him, and that's killing the RainWing queen." "And how are you going to stop me, you preposterous pink dragon?" "Get off me!" "No! ... What have you done to me? What is happening?" "''No! ... I can't sleep! Don't make me sleep! ... Winter, stop them-- help me-- tell them I can't-- she'll find me! She'll tell me he's dead and then it'll be over and he'll be gone! Winter, keep me awake!"'' "She'll come for me." "But she can't. ... I'll be-- prison--" Trivia *An icicle is a hanging piece of ice formed by dripping water that freezes, usually looking sharp. *Icicle thinks more of Hailstorm than Winter, saying that Winter is useless and a disappointment. She also seems to have absolutely no emotional connection to him, guessing from the wordings she used to Winter. *Icicle does not seem to like any dragon that is not an IceWing, and similar to Winter, believes that IceWings are superior to other tribes. *Icicle appears to rely mainly on her front talons for fighting, and so does Winter. *Estimated by her, Icicle thinks she's killed at least eighteen dragons in every battle she fought in the war. This is likely an exaggeration. *She is the first IceWing princess to be introduced into the series. *Icicle was possibly affected by the IceWing plague, however this is not confirmed. *Queen Glacier had to give a cutting of the Moon Globe Tree to Queen Glory in return of Icicle when she was being held captive. *She was on trial in Darkness of Dragons, but it is unknown if she was confirmed guilty. *Icicle cannot challenge Queen Snowfall for the throne because she is her cousin and not a daughter/sister/niece, etc. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IcicleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia Icicle.jpeg|Icicle by QueenClam YOU.jpg|Icicle meets her claw-mate, Sora. Icicle by Warriordragon876.jpg|Icicle by Warriordragon876 Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Icicle (right) LynxbyHeron.png|By Heron Icicle.png|by Falco217 Icicle Dragon Drawing 2.jpg|My drawing of Icicle. Sketch Princess Icicle.jpg|Icicle by Nathia IciclebyAlaska.png|Icicle with a *slightly* crazed expression, by Alaska File:7432ee9561540cc49a9ea338dc517c41.jpg|FanArt of Icicle by cocoapalms123 b95e4fb2-3bd5-4cfd-888c-2d38b8900be9.png|Icicle The Icewing Flying IceWing - Icicle.png|Icicle by HappyFalconQueen iciclequickie_by_skaiagalaxy-damkexe.png|haven't you made enough mistakes by SkaiaGalaxy|link=http://skaiagalaxy.deviantart.com/art/haven-t-you-made-enough-mistakes-642565778 icicle_da_princess.png|tiny pixel icicle by Strawberry DA rainwing 43423423.png|Icicle by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Icicle-707470062 Icicle the IceWing .jpg|Icicle’s Awesome Climax Moment File:660B9FB1-F4B4-49EE-A91D-1A55A02AEC05.jpeg|thumb|Icicle by Manchineel the LeafWing Icicle_Winter.jpg|Icicle and Winter winter_what_did_you_say_by_rhynobullraq-d8rifck.png|Winter, what did you say?! A580970C-2C99-4556-9CB1-50D426EAB489.jpeg|IceWing Icicle for Soldiers Art Contest.png|by MoonlightFantasy Icicle'sDeath.gif|Best gif ever by Dew ICICLE.jpeg|Icicle by Sab icicle___speedpaint_w_commentary_____wof_fanart_by_hkotato-da3su7j.jpg|SpeedPaint by HKotato from Devain art|link=https://www.deviantart.com/hkotato/art/Icicle-Speedpaint-W-COMMENTARY-WOF-fanart-611046127 Bcc16ad56478350724631cc9a4395912.jpg|A typical Icewing References de:Icicle fr:Frimaire ru:Хладна Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Soldiers Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentioned Characters